istionfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Major World Events in Istion
This is, of course, a timeline. In years. It begins at year 0 of our collab, that is, at now, so it's structured from past to present, ending at the present. The working calendar of 'years before now' can be easily translated to whatever calendar any culture uses, whether that culture be Gram-positive or Gram-negative. *ca. -15000 – Ancestral migrations; first human populations at the yellow arrows in the [[Migrations|migration ] map are?]. *to be added *-2711 – Traditional fouding date of the Incazir Empire on Qicui. *-2580 – Traditional founding date of the Ameci Empire on Qicui. *ca. -2350 – of group forms a confederation of city-states along the southern and eastern coastline of Rasærirr Saččæs. *ca. -2300 – Boreal settlers arrive on the north coast of modern-day X!aǹækikk U at Uǧġġultavb. *ca. -2200 – Origin of the Dekapentarchy on the southern and eastern coasts of Rasærirr Saččæs. *-2105 – -2081 – The First Qicui War, according to traditional dating. The Incazir and Ameci Empires go to war over conflicts about control of the Angabe Valley. *-2011 – -1980 – The Second Qicui War, according to traditional dating. The Incazir Empire declares war on the Ameci Empire after the latter attempts to seize control of trade routes under the direction of Incazir's ally, the Kingdom of Bugaza. *-1105 – Founding of the Ǧakærirr Monarchy in response to perceived threats from external forces. *-1087 – Incorporation of the rest of Rasærirr Saččæs under monarchic rule completed. *-1084 – Incorporation of Rasærirr Na’’æm under monarchic rule completed. *-1051 – -1039 – The Ninth Qicui War. Incazir and Ameci go to war over ownership of the Duchy of Irregia east of Coralus. Although Ameci wins at first and even manages to sack the Incazir capital, the tides turn against Ameci and results in their destruction of the royal family. Weak emperors follow in Ameci. *-1009 – Fall of the Ameci Empire on Qicui with the death of Emperor name as Ameci splits into warring feudal states. The Incazir Empire, taking advantage of the opportunity, manages to seize approximately half of former Ameci territory within the next decade. *-981 – -974 – The Incazir-Organa War. The Kingdom of Organa (in the present-day Kumata Confederation) successfully devastates the Incazir Empire, but fails to restore the Ameci. *-973 – As a result of Incazir's defeat in the Incazir-Organa War, the Duke of Horo, Ambante Acato, launches a coup in the Incazir capital of Tecera and declares himself King Ambante of the Kingdom of Horo. Most of the Incazir royal family is murdered, except for Prince Enbadez, who escapes to the east. *-971 – -962 – The Kingdoms of Horo and Organa attempt to destroy the Incazir Empire. Enbadez, who is reasonably competent, manages to keep the Empire alive until his assassination in -964. His successors prove less able and by the war's end the Empire is greatly reduced in size as more and more ambitious local rulers declare independence. *-964 – Assassination of Enbadez. Founding of Academy at Tisasissi. *-951 – Fall of the Incazir Empire with the death of Emperor name. Incazir splits into several sovereign states, as had been happening for the last half a century at least. *-950 – Ǧakærirr U annexes Mandraayaruu. *-804 – Various tribes and city-states coalesce into the Republic of Kitaal, mostly in response to various Ǧakærirr military incursions into the Island. *-787 – Ḵhissæs U Ǩhawǧǧæ founded. *-783 – First Ǧakærirr U incursion in **Ollockland. *-763 – !Afæt U Ṅa ("Of the Stars"; in modern ’Aṣækikk, !afnnæ u) published by name at Academy. This landmark astronomical work includes a section on the use of the stars as a navigational aid and paves the way for longer trips by boat. *-577 – The Baktarci Empire is formed out of a bloodless unification. (ca.) *-540 – Ǧakærirr annexes Ankara. *-532 – Founding of the Qicui League. *-521 – Re-annexation of Mandraayaruu by Ǧakærirr U. *-518 – -505 – The Kingdom of Organa falls into a civil war and splits into several independent states. *-481 – the Republic of Kitaal sends emissaries to the Qicui islands, asking the various republics and kingdoms of that region for aid in their continued struggle against the Gakaerrir. *-411 – -401 – The campaigns of Vercenti III Barzadir of the Duchy of Uzanas, who attempts to re-establish the Kingdom of Organa but fails. He is killed in -401 at the naval battle of Asatio. *-401 – -384 – Vercenti IV, son of Vercenti III, continues his father's campaigns. A more moderate politician, he is more successful through diplomacy and manages to establish the Kumata Confederation. *-331 – The Most Serene Republic of Makutu founds the first Qicui colony in north of Qicui. *-323 – The Feshamal Confederation establishes the first major Qicui colony in north of Qicui. *-305 – -298 – The War of the Azure Sword on Qicui. The Kingdom of Horo and the Republic of Sahan war with the Feshamal Confederation over control of several of the new trade routes leading towards Viraayon. The Feshamal Confederation wins and annexes the Republic of Sahan and becomes one of the leading powers on Qicui for the next two centuries and a half. *-304 – A few minor rebellions in the Ǧakærirr homeland occur. *ca. -300 – Introduction of religion to modern-day Viraayon (and, to a much lesser extent, to modern-day X!aǹækikk U). *-292 – -278 – The First Mai War, Baktarci dominance over Mai established. *-200 – Invention of gunpowder? (ca. ?) *-181 – -175 – The Second Mai War, Mai Kingdom established. *-171 – Ǧakærirr merchants first commence regular mercantile voyages to chain of islands. *-133 – Ǧakærirr U attempts to set up colonies in chain of islands on the island of X. Tensions between Ǧakærirr U, the Qicui, and the Baktarci quickly rise. *-125 – War breaks out between Qicui and Baktarci on one hand and Ǧakærirr U on the other, when and/or Baktarci naval forces attack the Ǧakærirr U colony on X. (WWI?) (ca.) *-123 – The Third Mai War begins, adding to the Ǧakærirr U - Qicui - Baktarci mess.(ca.) *-118 – The Third Mai War ends. (ca.) *-100 – Viraayon independence. (ca.) *-85 – Several Viraayon factions conspire and attempt to drive out the Ciqui. (ca.) *-75 – Ǧakærirr U formally forced to recognize the independence of Viraayon. (ca.) *-59 – Ḥaqeph U begins. *-53 – Royal family assassinated, monarchy abolished in Ǧakærirr U. X!aǹækikk U established in its stead. *-51 – -48 – The Feshamal War on Qicui. The Feshamal Confederation loses its status as a State of Power in the Qicui League. * 'YEAR ZERO': ** This is the present. General articles about current and contemporaneous cultures and islands should refer to the state of affairs at year zero. Category:History